Someone's Watching Over Me
by K.Grace75
Summary: Dawn, Ash and Brock are traveling and reach a hotel. Dawn and Ash have a fight. Dawn runs away into the rain. Ash goes to look for her. What ELSE could go wrong? Read and find out! Pearlshipping Oneshot!


**Someone's Watching over Me**

_**Dawn, Ash and Brock are traveling and reach a hotel. Dawn and Ash have a fight. Dawn runs away into the rain. Ash goes to look for her. What ELSE could go wrong?**_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON… I really WISH I did though…! I don't own the song __Someone's Watching over Me__ by Hilary Duff._

"We _finally_ reached the hotel _and_ got a room!" Dawn cried out of happiness once the three were in their hotel room. "I'm so glad to get out of the rain!"

"We would've reached it faster and gotten out of the rain if we didn't have to stop." Ash muttered.

"What was that?" Dawn said clenching her teeth.

"You heard me." Ash said.

"Let's pretend I didn't." Dawn replied getting angrier by the millisecond.

"I said: WE WOULD HAVE REACHED IT FASTER AND GOTTEN OUT OF THE RAIN IF WE DIDN'T HAVE TO STOP! There did you hear me now?!"

"Guys, quiet down. We've had a long day and we're all grumpy because we are probably hungry." Brock said trying to stop the fight from going any farther.

But Dawn and Ash didn't hear him and kept arguing until Dawn took her stuff and ran out the room crying.

"What did you say to her?!"

"I said she shouldn't travel with us anymore."

"Why?!" Brock yelled. "You have gotten mad at me, May, Max and Misty but you have never said that we couldn't travel with you any more."

"You guys are my best friends…"

"What about Dawn?" Brock said gently but also a little firm. 

"She's more…" Ash whispered. "I'm going to look for her, come on Pikachu."

"I'll go to."

"No, this is something I have to do."

"Ok. Oh, and Ash?"

"Yeah Brock?"

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Brock." Ash thanked his older friend

**With Dawn…**

"I'm wet, I'm cold and I'm hungry." Dawn said to herself.

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is just you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

She looked around and spotted a cave. She sighed and walked over to it and then went in. She laid down and was about to fall asleep when,

"Grrrrr…"

Dawn bolted into a sitting position. She looked around and spotted five pairs of red eyes. She grabbed her bag and slowly walked backwards out of the cave, the eyes following her. When she got as least a meter away from the cave the eyes revealed themselves as Luxrays. She started to walk backwards again but the Luxrays growled again and one use Shock Wave and hit her hard. Dawn cried out in pain and fell to the ground hitting her head on a rock and knocking her unconscious.

**With Ash…**

"Where is she…?" Ash asked himself when he heard a scream. "That sounded like…… DAWN!!!"

Ash raced down the path where he heard her scream. He reached the place and saw Dawn on the ground not moving.

"DAWN!!!" Ash said then noticing the five Luxrays that were about to attack, Ash, Pikachu and Dawn, commanded, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!!"

Pikachu did as it was told and did Iron Tail. It hit the biggest Luxray, probably the leader, on the head. That made it mad. It said something to the other four Luxrays. The other four Luxrays used Volt Tackle on Pikachu. Pikachu flew back and landed right in front of Dawn

"PIKACHU!!!" Ash yelled running over to his fallen partner and Dawn.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

"Pika…Pi…" It said weakly. 'I'm…Sorry…'

"Don't be, you did your best, buddy." Ash said gently then turned back to the Luxrays. "Alright Aipom lets go- Oh no! I left my other Pokemon at the Pokemon Center!"

This time all the Luxrays used Volt Tackle again. Ash covered Dawn and Pikachu by using his body as a shield. But the attack never came because…

"Go Onix! Get in front of Ash, Dawn and Pikachu now!" A voice came.

Ash looked up and saw Brock on his Onix. The Luxrays attacked Onix but they didn't do any damage to it.

"Brock!" Ash yelled

"Ok Onix, use Tackle!" Brock commanded.

Onix tackled the Luxrays and they ran back into their cave.

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_Took this moment to my dreams_

"Brock!" Ash said again, "Hurry come over here!"

"How is she?" Brock said.

"I don't know, but by the looks of it, not good."

"Let me see…" Brock said.

Brock checked her pulse. He put his ear by her mouth and nose.

"Her pulse is very weak and her breathing is ok. But we have to get her to the Hospital, quick! Come on get on Onix!"

Ash picked up Dawn bridal style and Brock picked up Pikachu. They all got on Onix.

"Alright Onix, let's head to the City, hurry." Brock said.

They reached Hearthome City.

"Alright, can you carry her, the rest of the way on foot? I'll go take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center and then come check you guys in a while."

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

"Ok. I'm counting on you to take good care of Pikachu."

"I will. Now hurry before it's too late."

"Right!"

Ash ran to the Hearthome City Hospital and ran in the automatic glass doors.

"Someone! I NEED HELP!!" Ash cried.

A nurse ran into the room.

"Oh my!! What happened?" the nurse said in shock.

"Dawn was truck by a pack of Luxrays' Shock Wave!"

"Oh no! Quickly take bring her this way!" The nurse said.

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

Ash followed the nurse and she led him to a room.

"Put her on the bed, please." The nurse said.

Ash laid her on the bed.

"Now please leave."

"But-" Ash said wanting to stay.

"Look. Do you want your girlfriend to survive?!"

Ash was taken back and blushed at the word _girlfriend_, and he was a bit startled by the nurse reacting that way.

"I'm sorry. But we must see if she is ok and in order to do that I must call the doctor and you must leave."

"Ok…"

"By the way what is your name and her as well?"

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town and she's Dawn from Twinleaf Town."

"Ok thank you. Will you please wait in the waiting room?"

"Yes, and thank you." Ash thanked the nurse.

"By the way my name is Anna."

"Thanks Anna."

You're welcome Ash."

Ash left the room and walked to the waiting room where he found Brock and Pikachu sitting. Brock was reading a Pokemon Breeders Magazine. Pikachu looked up sencing it's trainer.

"Pika Pi!!"

"Hey… Glad you're better Pikachu." Ash said

Brock put the magazine down.

"How is she?" Brock asked

"I don't know yet."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Brock."

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_That someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

"Good news!" Anna said running into the room and to Ash and Brock.

"How is she?!" Ash and Brock said.

"Dawn is awake and just fine. So you two can see her now.

"You go ahead Ash. You need time to talk to her so I'll just head to the hotel."

"Thanks Brock."

Ash followed the nurse to her room. The nurse knocked on the door.

"Dawn you have a visitor."

"Come in."

Ash opened the door, stepped in and closed the door. Ash looked at the floor. Ash then looked up after a few minutes. He immediately cried when he saw her. Dawn had the her forehead bandaged.

"Ash…" Dawn said. "Come here…"

Ash hesitated but went over to her. She smacked him hard. Ash was shocked. Dawn glared at him. But then hugged him and broke down crying.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Dawn stuttered.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should say sorry." Ash said pulling from the hug but still keeping Dawn in his arms.

"I didn't mean to slap you… and I didn't want to run away but something made me think that you hated me."

"No, never! I could never hate you. Sure we get into arguments but that doesn't make me love you any less." Ash said then he smacked his hand over his mouth and blushed.

"You really do love me?"

Ash sighed in defeat and nodded. "Yeah I do."

"I love you too." Dawn said.

"Y-you do?" Ash asked.

"Mhmm" She said trying to hide her blush by looking away.

Ash took her chin in his hand and turned her so she looked at him. Then the two leaned towards each other and their lips met in a sweet kiss. They separated, yet they stayed in each others arms.

"I love you Dawn." Ash said.

"I love you too Ash." Dawn said.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Never leave me again."

"I'll promise if you promise me something."

"What?" 

"Promise you'll always watch over me?" Dawn asked looking at his eyes.

"I Promise."

They shared another kiss and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Someone's watching over me_

**////\\\\////\\\\////\\\\////\\\\////\\\\**

**Well I hope you enjoyed my first Pearlshipping Songfic which is also an oneshot! I don't know why I chose this song. I thought in the end that if Ash promised to watched over Dawn then this song would go great with this Fanfic 'cus it says **_**"Someone's watching over me"**_**. I made it so Ash would watch over her. Review, please, but no flames. THANKS!!!**


End file.
